Milky Daddy
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Vous connaissez l'expression :  'Sortez couverts '  ? Draco et Harry, eux, partagent un parapluie. Slash / MPREG humoristique. HPDM. RWBZ parallèle.
1. Prologue - Le Parapluie

Hilo les dominos (oui, je finirais ce post par « A plus les carapuces »):D

Me revoilà pour une troisième (déjà) « fic en plusieurs chapitres ». A priori il y aura un prologue, cinq chapitres et un épilogue, donc plutôt court quand même.

J'y pense jamais mais là je le fais :

Evidemment, je n'ai pas crée Draco Malfoy (miam, ceci dit rien ne m'empêche de fabriquer un mannequin Draco Malfoy... idée à creuser), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley (auteur qui coche la case mannequin pour celui-ci aussi), Blaise Zabini (nouveau cochage de l'auteur... Jamais 2 sans 3), Poudlard (ferais-je une maquette?) et toute la clique. Je laisse ça à J.K Rowling. Moi, je me contente de faire joujou avec;)

Au cas où, je précise aux jeunes âmes innocentes : relisez bien le rectangle de présentation, ceci est bien un RATING M ! ALERTE ROUGE ! Oui, il y aura du lemon, et ce dès le Prologue... Donc... Rougissez ou Fuyez;) Et oui... C'est un garçon plus un garçon donc les messieurs dames que ça choquerait ou à qui ça déplairait... Oust, vous êtes prévenus.

Et donc, je pense que vous l'aurez compris au vu du t(h)on adopté jusqu'ici, ceci est une fic à visée humoristique. Parce qu'à la base, je ne suis pas une grande fan du mpreg. Du moins, j'ai du mal avec même si j'en ai lu pas mal et aimé certains. Je me suis dit que ça serait rigolo de rendre ça encore plus drôle en traitant d'un sujet rarement traité en mpreg et pourtant essentiel lorsqu'une grossesse est évoquée... j'ai nommé... (vous y avez cru hein que je le balancerai direct dès le prologue hein ?:D Et non les loulous, vous allez devoir lire pour savoir de quoi je veux parler).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue**

« Bravo Potter, tu viens de créer le premier Parapluie invisible !

-Comment j'aurais pu savoir que la cape d'invisibilité ne protégeait pas des intempéries ?! »

Draco soupira. Il était coincé à moins de cinquante centimètres de Potter sous un fichu parapluie, en plein milieu de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, à surveiller Blaise qui prenait un chocolat dans un petit café à toit mauve et murs roses.

« Arrête de bouger, on va se faire repérer ! » Draco jura.

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je suis là ?

-Dette de vie... » Draco poussa un gémissement ennuyé.

« Tu dois bien être le seul sorcier au monde à régler une dette de vie en jouant les marieuses... » Harry rit et bien que Draco lui en veuille, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler les fossettes creusant les joues du Survivant.

« Le voilà ! » Ils se collèrent contre un mur par réflexe. Ils se jetèrent un regard gêné en réalisant que leur initiative était totalement inutile étant donné qu'ils étaient dissimulés sous le parapluie lui-même couvert de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils suivirent des yeux Ron qui rentra dans le café et rejoignit Blaise.

« J'espère que ton débile d'ami roux ne va pas le blesser.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il bave sur lui depuis sa cinquième année. » Draco eut une moue mi-convaincue mi-écoeurée. Harry lui colla un coup de coude dans les côtes pour faire bonne mesure.

« Aïe !

-Pense à Blaise. Il sera content d'avoir un roux qui lui tombe dans les bras.

-Il préférerait qu'il lui tombe directement dans le cul... » Harry afficha un air choqué et le serpentard rit.

« Allons Potty... Je ne vais pas t'expliquer ce qui se passera entre ces deux-là si notre plan fonctionne. » Harry rougit et baragouina :

« J'aimerais éviter qu'on évoque la sexualité de mon meilleur ami..

-Tu préférerais qu'on traite de la tienne ? » Draco avait haussé un sourcil plein de sous-entendus et Harry baissa la tête, les joues flamboyantes.

« ça va aller merci... » Il voulut coller une claque au blond quand celui-ci partit d'un grand rire.

La discussion entre Ron et Blaise semblait animée. Le roux avait l'air furax et le black bafouillait pitoyablement. Le Gryffondor se leva même de table, près à partir. Draco agrippa Potter par le bras et courut en direction de la petite boutique.

« A nous Potter ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sorte de là. » Harry grogna car les ongle de Malfoy lui broyaient le poignet mais il le suivit.

« C'est quoi le plan ?

-Impro ! » clama le blond. Harry, qui avait eu des années de lutte contre Voldemort pour se perfectionner en improvisation balança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte. Draco se retourna vers lui, narquois :

« Sérieusement Potter, un sort de verrouillage. C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ?

-Je t'emmerde ! » Draco partit d'un grand rire et le petit brun ne put que constater qu'il avait un rire agréable, léger et sautillant. Il secoua la tête, troublé.

Ron ne comprenait pas. On avait du lui tendre un piège. Probablement un coup de ces sales serpents. Il avait reçu un message de Zabini lui demandant de venir le voir pour un truc confidentiel. Son cœur avait tambouriné dans sa poitrine mais il n'avait pas voulu croire sa chance. Et là, le noir lui annonçait simplement qu'il attendait Malfoy et qu'il n'avait pas envoyé de mot. Honteux, Ron avait pesté contre les mauvaises farces des serpentards et Blaise, qui comprit que son ami aux cheveux d'ange avait tenté de l'aider à sa manière, essaya tant bien que mal de retenir le rouquin qui rongeait son sommeil. Mais Ron était en mode « complexe du râteau » et le fuyait. Il n'avait rien su dire pour l'empêcher de quitter la table. Mais, il saisit sa chance lorsqu'il vit le rouquin dans l'impossibilité d'ouvrir la porte. Il se leva prestement et le rejoignit à la sortie.

« Besoin d'aide Ron ? » L'autre le fusilla du regard. Blaise ne s'en formalisa pas, il tendit la main vers la poignée et Ron retira vivement la sienne, électrisé par l'effleurement de leurs peaux. Mais lui non plus ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte. Agacé, Ron le poussa pour tenter sa chance à nouveau. Le résultat fut décevant : il se retrouva avec la poignée en bronze dans les mains, la bouche ouverte en un « o » silencieux. Blaise, qui avait un instinct de survie impeccable jura :

« Merde. Si elle nous attrape avec sa poignée pétée, on est bon pour la colle en rentrant. » Il lança un sort d'ouverture. Ron se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul mais se tut lorsque la grande main douce de Blaise prit la sienne pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Mme Sack, la tenancière du petit café cosy, les avait repérés et se lançait à leur poursuite.

Draco et Harry suivirent leurs amis à distance dans leur fuite. Ils s'engouffrèrent à leur suite dans une grange dans l'espoir de se cacher. Ron claqua la porte violemment mais Blaise avait eu le temps de se retourner pour jeter un sort sur celle-ci, évitant que l'impact n'alerte la commerçante en furie. Ils restèrent, Ron et Blaise, tous deux plaqués contre un mur, écoutant les moindres bruits extérieurs. Leurs souffles leur paraissaient trop bruyants et ils supposaient qu'elle allait leur tomber dessus d'une minute à l'autre. Enfin son pas lourd et son souffle haletant se présentèrent de l'autre côté de la planche de bois. Instinctivement, Ron serra la main de Blaise dans la sienne. Le noir lui jeta un regard surpris mais un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres pleines. En parlant de lèvres... Il regardait celles du rouquin, desquelles s'échappait une brume pâle, révélatrice de l'automne de plus en plus installé. Et comme, sous le coup de la panique, la respiration de Ron se faisait de plus en plus bruyante, Blaise plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes pour atténuer le bruit. Ron hoqueta et ouvrit des yeux énormes. Puis, face à l'abandon du noir, à la douceur de son contact, encouragé par sa main posée sur sa joue et l'autre, toujours dans la sienne, il répondit. Timides, puis curieux et enfin avides, ils s'embrassèrent, même lorsque tout danger fut écarté.

Harry tira sur la manche de Draco pour lui faire signe de sortir. Mais le blond fit signe que non de la tête, et se rapprochant de lui, lui souffla à l'oreille pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux autres garçons :

« Si on sort maintenant, ils nous grillent et le plan tombe à l'eau. » Harry hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Draco jeta un œil aux deux amoureux qui se pelotaient allègrement et grimaça. Toujours en soufflant dans l'oreille de Potter, il proposa :

« On se cale le plus loin possible d'eux, on n'écoute pas, on regarde pas, et on attend qu'ils sortent... » Harry déglutit et l'entraîna dans un angle de la pièce où il s'assirent, chacun regardant d'un côté différent, ne fixant surtout pas leurs amis qui commençaient à s'agiter suspicieusement.

« J'ai jamais autant aimé une poignée de porte...

-Chuuuut... Enlève mon t-shirt... » Blaise s'exécuta de bonne grâce et Ron gémit quand la main brûlante de l'autre garçon se posa sur son torse.

Draco ferma les yeux obstinément, s'aidant de ses mains pour éviter tout contact oculaire accidentel. Il se doutait, à l'air de Blaise, que celui-ci ne s'en tiendrait pas à quelques caresses innocentes. Et il espérait de tout cœur que quelqu'un rentre dans cette grange pour virer les débauchés qui s'adonnaient à des activités qu'il refusait de voir si elles concernaient son meilleur ami et ce miteux de Weasley. Un cri lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il le regretta aussitôt. Blaise avait la main dans le pantalon du roux qui s'agitait en criant son nom, se tortillant pour accentuer le contact exercé sur son membre qui, Draco n'en doutait pas, devait être tendu. Alors qu'il croyait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, il sentit la main de Harry attraper la sienne subitement. Il accorda un regard terrifié au brun qui se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Potter l'écrasa sous lui et sa langue partit immédiatement à la conquête de son cou. Draco le repoussa fermement, l'invectivant à voix basse.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » Le regard brillant de l'autre l'effraya.

« Je suis désolé... Vraiment désolé... Mais ça fait un mois que j'ai pas... » Et il se jeta sur lui à nouveau, ses mains passant directement sous la chemise du blond. Celui-ci mordit l'épaule de Harry pour éviter de crier quand deux doigts malins pincèrent l'un de ses tétons. Harry sembla encouragé par cette réaction puisqu'il apposa sa bouche sur la perle charnue et réitéra son attention. Draco dut lui arracher des cheveux quand il repoussa sa tête.

« Potter ! Non ! Tu vas le regretter ! Arrête ! Stop ! C'est moi... C'est Malfoy ! » L'autre sembla déconcerté deux minutes et après deux secondes à peine de réflexion, décida de s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Draco paniqua.

« Harry ! Enlève tes... OH MON DIEU ! » Potter avait passé sa main sous son boxer et massait son sexe avec enthousiasme, lui mordant le cou par la même occasion. Draco se sentit perdre pied. Il joua son ultime carte.

« Tu me détestes ! N'oublie pas, tu me détestes ! » Harry le regarda dans les yeux, déterminé.

« T'y a vraiment cru au coup de la filature hein ? » Draco ne comprit pas. Harry rit.

« Sérieusement Malfoy... Tu n'as pas trouvé ça gros que je t'embarque sous ma cape ? » Draco rosit. Il avait traité le Gryffondor d'idiot lorsqu'il lui avait exposé son idée. Et maintenant, c'était lui qui se faisait l'effet d'un imbécile. Potter l'avait embobiné en racontant un crack énorme et il avait sauté à deux pieds joints dans le piège.

Honnêtement, il avait actuellement très très envie que Potter continue ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Mais avoir l'autre roux à puces et Blaise à côté, le déconcentrait vraiment.

« Ils vont nous entendre... » Objecta-t-il faiblement. Harry s'était débarrassé de son haut, de son pantalon, et chevauchait un Draco habillé. Entre deux suçons, il dit d'une voix rauque :

« Sort de silence. » Draco soupira et puisqu'il semblait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, il ôta vivement sa chemise, sa cravate, ses chaussures, son pantalon, et dans l'enthousiasme du moment, son boxer. Cela eut le mérite de stupéfier Potter qui fixa un point entre ses jambes. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration difficile et Draco pouvait voir son érection se renforcer à travers le boxer bleu. Et comme il aimait maîtriser un minimum la situation, il s'étendit le plus possible sous Potter, cambra le dos en se caressant lascivement. Harry émit un son étranglé, fasciné. Puis, comme pris de folie, il écarta vivement les cuisses du serpentard et se dépêcha de tailler la plus belle pipe de sa vie à Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci ne se retint pas pour geindre et se dandiner en tous sens, exacerbant les sens et le désir de Harry.

Enfin, le gryffondor, se sentant dangereusement tendu anatomiquement, lécha malicieusement une zone intime où Draco n'avait jamais été sollicité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il eut un couinement surpris, suivit d'un soupir lent et rauque, appréciateur. Il se redressa d'un coup en sentait un doigt humide s'insérer en lui, murmurant un faible « Non... » qui se perdit dans une flopée de « ouiiiii... » alors que le doigt s'activait joyeusement, vite rejoint par un puis deux compères. Son bassin choisit alors de prendre son indépendance pour osciller avec ferveur de haut en bas. Draco ne pouvait qu'appeler Harry et lui demander de se presser. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir viré son boxer plus tôt mais après avoir bataillé quelques secondes pour le repousser plus loin, il ramena les hanches de Draco à lui, frotta son gland rougi contre l'entrée étroite de Draco et le pénétra en douceur, glissant en veillant à ne pas le brusquer. Draco lui arracha la moitié de la peau du dos pour le punir de son traitement douloureux mais ses caresses suivirent bientôt, accompagnées d'encouragements pour qu'il augmente la cadence.

Draco avait la tête ballottée de droite à gauche et geignait le nom de Harry en agitant les hanches le plus vite possible. Il sentit enfin Harry se crisper et une vague brûlante lui incendia les reins avant qu'il ne s'embrase à son tour. Il se maudit en réalisant qu'il venait de jouir en même temps que Weasley en un cri aigu. Le sort de silence devait s'être dissipé.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione observa ses deux amis qui s'installèrent de chaque côté d'elle. Elle remarqua l'air béat de Harry et la grimace de Ron quand son derrière rencontra le canapé.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pré-au-Lard... grogna Ron, se massant le bas du dos.

-Ah euh... Chez Dumbledore... » éluda Harry. Finalement, le brun parut sortir de ses pensées -agréables à voir sa tête- pour l'interroger :

« Et toi ? » Elle rosit légèrement avant de répondre en caressant distraitement le marque-page qu'elle avait dans les mains :

« Oh moi... à la bibliothèque... » Devait-elle préciser que Grégory Goyle savait lire tout compte fait ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors ?:D Je continue ou je fout tout ça au feu ?

Reviewez les petits poulets et n'hésitez pas à critiquer.

Nda : Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Hermione de l'avoir collée avec Goyle... Mais moi je l'aime bien Goyle:D

A plus les carapuces !

(yeah je l'avais dit:P)

Concernant les posts : je publierai normalement toutes les deux semaines (probablement le mercredi soir de la semaine où je ne publie pas les Blés et les Coquelicots, mon autre fic longue) Prochain Post probablement le Mercredi 13 Novembre 2013. 


	2. I) Les Joies de la Survie

Hey-llo les chamallows;)

Sorry, j'ai pas pu poster hier, j'avais un exposé (sur la Pottermania yeaaah) en anglais et l'annif' d'une pote, mais le chapitre était déjà prêt donc le voici en exclusivité exclusive.

En espérant que vous avez tenu jusque là MOUAHAHA.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_**Les Joies de la Survie**_

« Ooh...

-Draco ? Ça va ?

-Oui... je … att.. » Et hop, un héritier dans les pommes. Blaise retint de justesse Draco avant que celui-ci ne se fracasse la tête sur les boiseries antiques de Poudlard. Le blond ne répondait plus à ses appels et le métisse commença sérieusement à paniquer. Il héla la première personne qui passait par là et par chance, ce fut le Professeur Snape.

« Zabini ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Puis voyant Draco au sol, il accourut [nda : wow, c'est Snape... Donc imaginez plutôt qu'il marche vite avec mouvement de cape et tout le tintouin] et souleva son filleul pour le prendre dans ses bras, d'une poigne énergique. Blaise était aussi blanc que sa couleur de peau le lui permettait. Ils prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie et le maître des potions en profita pour se mettre au fait de ce phénomène :

« Je vous écoute Zabini.

-Je sais pas bien... Il s'est levé de mauvais poil. Il a envoyé bouler tout le monde dans la salle commune. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'il avait le regard fuyant, ou trouble plutôt. Puis il a commencé à s'éclipser en urgence de cours. Je lui ai dit d'aller à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air mal en point mais vous le connaissez...

-Aussi têtu qu'un scrout à pétard... » maugréa Snape.

Mme Pomfresh les accueillit avec un air préoccupé. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en avisant de Draco évanoui et leur indiqua un lit où le déposer. Après lui avoir ôté ses vêtements pour le laisser en boxer sur le lit, elle lança toute une flopée de sorts pour se faire un avis sur son état. Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise l'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » Elle le regarda sans comprendre avant de suivre la trajectoire de ses prunelles sombres vers le lit adjacent et le rouquin déposé dessus, profondément endormi.

« Oh... Monsieur Weasley est victime de nausées. » Blaise s'éclaircit encore un peu.

« Il y a peut être une épidémie alors ? » Mme Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de sourire en répondant :

« Rassurez-vous Monsieur Zabini, la maladie de Monsieur Weasley n'est pas contagieuse. » Blaise baissa la tête et recula imperceptiblement jusqu'à être contre le lit voisin. Il s'était inquiété de ne pas trouver son petit-ami en cours ce matin. Alors que le professeur Snape s'impatientait et demandait des explications à Pomfresh, Blaise, la main dans son dos, caressait gentiment la main de Ron posée sur le matelas.

« Je vous dit Severus, c'est étrange... Son rythme cardiaque est régulier, je ne vois pas trace de virus, il n'est pas en hypoglycémie. Il a même l'air d'avoir mangé plus que d'habitude et... Oh ! Tiens...

-Qu'y a-t-il Poppy ?

-Attendez... » Elle le repoussa sans façon pour faire le tour du lit. Une bulle de couleur rouge vif apparut au-dessus du serpentard.

« Hum... comme c'est étrange... » Elle se tourna vers Blaise.

« Monsieur Zabini... Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous rendre aux cuisines. Je dois m'occuper de Monsieur Malfoy et à leur réveil, ces deux élèves devront manger pour reprendre des forces. Les elfes de maison vous indiqueront quoi ramener. » Blaise, qui connaissait l'appétit de Ron et ne doutait pas une seconde que celui-ci le mangerait si son estomac n'était pas suffisamment empli, se précipita dehors. Pomfresh gloussa sous le regard réprobateur de Severus.

« Maintenant que vous m'avez inquiété en ne voulant pas parler devant un élève Poppy vous allez tout me dire... » Il avait pris sa voix menaçante mais étant donné que l'infirmière l'avait connu élève et geignard, cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle.

« Severus, je crois bien m'être trompée... Monsieur Weasley a peut être contaminé notre jeune ami ici. » Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils. Elle gloussa encore et rit franchement :

« Je ne croyais pas avoir cette chance un jour Severus. C'est tellement rare. Et là, deux en même temps ! » Il coula un regard vers le gryffondor et revint sur Draco. Ses traits se creusèrent et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas jeter un Doloris sur la vieille femme afin de la faire avouer.

« Ne soyez pas si amer Severus. Vous allez juste avoir un Malfoy de plus à supporter. » Le maître des potions ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

« Ne me dites pas que...

-Oh, il y aura aussi un Weasley de plus... la génération future part déjà avec des inimitiés... c'est ce pauvre Dumbledore qui doit se retourner dans sa...

-Poppy ! Exprimez clairement ce que vous essayez de m'annoncer.

-Eh bien je crains mon cher Severus que nos charmants adolescent ne soient tous les deux dans l'attente d'un heureux événement. » Severus la regarda quelques secondes, incrédule. Puis, il explosa :

« Heureux ! Heureux ! Poppy... dites-moi que vous avez bu ?! » Il passa une main fatiguée sur son front et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Poppy... savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Nous avons un sang-pur sous pression paternelle intense qui se doit de se marier avec une riche héritière et de lui faire un enfant... Pas d'en porter un lui-même ! Imaginez le deux secondes arriver devant Lucius et Narcissa et leur annoncer avec le sourire 'Bonjour Père, Bonjour Mère, vous vouliez un héritier, le voici, il est dans mon ventre. Et oui, j'aime les garçons...', vous rendez-vous compte ?!

-Allons Severus, les mentalités changent et attendez de savoir qui est le père avant de monter sur vos grands chevaux...

-Le père... » Severus blanchit intégralement. Qui Draco avait-il laissé le toucher ?

Un grognement leur parvint, mettant fin à la discussion. Draco s'étirait en papillonnant des yeux. Pomfresh se précipita à son chevet, le forçant à boire une potion contre les nausées. Il grimaça et jura en avisant du goût mais laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? » Pomfresh se retint de lui sauter dans les bras pour le féliciter. Le regard assassin de Severus l'en avait empêché. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant :

« Quelques vertiges il semblerait, et une légère indisposition. » Severus répéta avec effarement :

« Légère indisposition...

-Severus Snape ! » Draco ramena la couverture à son menton, fixant anxieusement son parrain. Il l'avait alarmé.

« Si c'est grave vous devez me le dire... » l'appréhension et la détermination se battaient dans son regard terne. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas grave Draco...

-C'est grave ! » s'insurgea Snape. Elle le gratifia d'un regard castrateur qui le fit reculer d'un mètre et se concentra de nouveau sur son patient.

« Je suis désolée de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée Draco, mais j'ai besoin d'être fixée sur un point. Avez-vous un petit-ami ? » Draco vira rouge pivoine, voulut se cacher sous la couverture, mais sa dignité en aurait été grandement amochée. Il secoua rapidement la tête pour indiquer que non. Elle grimaça.

« Puisque la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas... » Elle soupira puis, braquant son regard le plus sévère dans les billes argentées de son protégé, elle demanda froidement :

« Avec quel garçon avez-vous fait des galipettes il y a approximativement trois mois et demi ? » Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Il faillit lui répliquer qu'il ne faisait pas de galipettes avec tous les garçons de Poudlard mais songea que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Elle ne perdit pas son calme quand elle précisa :

« Je vous conseille de me donner la bonne réponse. Car j'ai une assez bonne idée de qui peut être concerné. » Il voulut fondre dans son matelas dans l'instant mais Merlin ne l'exauça pas. Évitant soigneusement son parrain du regard, il murmura : « Potter... ».

Severus Snape avait couiné, grincé des dents et s'était détourné pour quitter l'infirmerie dans un mouvement de cape rageur. Draco se tourna vers Pomfresh, un peu rancunier.

« Comment vous avez su ? » Elle passa une main aimante sur son front.

« Je crains que les nausées ne se manifestent encore un certain temps Draco...

-Pourquoi ? » Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus de lui et une lumière rouge se fixa sur son ventre, elle était douce mais forte. Il resta perplexe à la fixer.

« On peut dire que Monsieur Potter a laissé sa trace... » Cela sonnait affreusement dominateur pour Draco qui se mit à bouder, la mâchoire crispée.

« Monsieur Malfoy... Je vais vous demander le plus de sang-froid possible. Et j'aimerais que vous ne vous évanouissiez pas aussi. Cela nous ferait gagner du temps. » Il déglutit et respira un grand coup.

« Allez-y. » Elle frotta gentiment son bras et le plus lentement possible, avec un sourire, et en prévoyant de rameuter une potion calmante en cas de crise, dit :

« Vous êtes enceint Draco. Et d'après cette jolie lumière pourpre, je pense que c'est du fait de votre relation avec Monsieur Potter. » Draco ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se mit à trembler et elle intensifia sa caresse pour le calmer. Elle lui proposa un verre d'eau qu'il accepta sans broncher.

Une fois le verre sagement reposé sur la table de nuit, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses prunelles étaient lisses de toute émotion.

« Trois mois et demi donc ?

-C'est ce que les tests ont mis en évidence oui.

-Comment est-ce possible ? » Elle soupira, lasse. Mais une étincelle pétillait dans ses yeux et Draco la détesta pour cela.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune certitude. Je pense que votre grossesse nous en apprendra plus. Je pense toutefois que votre situation est liée au statut magique de Monsieur Potter.

-J'en étais sûr ! » grogna Draco. Elle tapota son bras.

« Ne soyez pas sévère. Il s'en voudra suffisamment quand il aura connaissance de votre situation. Nous savons tous que Monsieur Potter a montré dès son plus jeune âge des facultés plutôt rares voire uniques. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ayant surmonté la mort, ils soit désormais en mesure de donner la vie. » Draco grogna encore.

« Je ne me vois pas aller le trouver et lui annoncer … ça. » chuchota Draco. Pomfresh rit et il la regarda avec suspicion.

« Je crains que votre parrain ne réapparaisse bientôt. » Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, Severus Snape ouvrit la double-porte de l'infirmerie avec fracas, traînant par la peau du cou un Harry Potter éberlué qui ne saisissait rien de ce qui se passait et croyait voir sa dernière heure arrivée. Pomfresh se dirigea vers eux après un clin d'oeil à Draco.

« Merci Severus de votre aimable coopération... » Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Monsieur Potter. Pour une fois que vous ne vous retrouvez pas ici en morceaux... » Au vu de la tête du garçon, l'humour était peut être un peu prématuré. A ce moment là déboula Blaise Zabini avec un plateau rempli de victuailles. Madame Pomfresh le remercia et il posa le plateau sur une table à roulette qu'elle avait invoqué entre le lit de ses deux malades exceptionnels.

« Maintenant que nous avons tout le monde, je propose que nous réveillions Monsieur Weasley. » Un cri indigné résonna dans l'infirmerie. Et la voix ô combien mélodieuse d'un Malfoy bafoué retentit :

« Ne me dîtes pas que lui aussi... » Pomfresh rit, tapota la tête de Draco et jeta un sort sur Ron qui émergea doucement. Il bâilla et adressa un sourire à Blaise dès qu'il l'eut vu. Celui-ci rosit imperceptiblement mais se jetant à l'eau décida de s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami. Après tout, la moitié du château avait eu vent de leur relation et les professeurs devaient probablement être au courant aussi. Ron lui prit immédiatement la main et Blaise se retint de l'embrasser bien qu'il en ait fichtrement envie. Pomfresh se tourna vers Severus :

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir assister à tout ceci ? » Un sourire narquois lui répondit :

« Je ne manquerai cette comédie pour rien au monde... »

« Bien... Je pense que je vais commencer par vous Monsieur Zabini. La situation semble... bien moins compliquée... » Blaise jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à Ron mais se focalisa sur Pomfresh.

« Vous ne me contredirez pas quand je dirai que vous êtes le petit-ami de Monsieur Weasley.. » Blaise rosit et coula un regard bien guimauve vers Ron dont les oreilles s'enflammèrent.

« Bien donc oui on va dire... » murmura Pomfresh mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée alors que Draco et Harry affichaient des mines répugnées. Ils sortirent de leur torpeur lorsqu'elle se gratta la gorge.

« Je suppose que c'est donc plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour vous... » Blaise l'interrogea du regard. Ron baissa la tête, pas rassuré pour un sou. L'infirmière craqua :

« Monsieur Weasley est enceint d'environ trois mois Monsieur Zabini... » Blaise se retourna vivement vers son petit-ami, cherchant le démenti dans son regard fuyant. Merde... c'était vrai. Ron trembla un peu et Blaise serra sa main davantage. Puis, une alarme s'enclencha dans sa tête. D'une voix sourde, il prononça : « Mais il y a trois mois nous... » Ron comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Il chuchota : « La Grange... » et un sourire niais et lubrique sur la fin transparut côté Blaise. « Ah ça... » Il s'attira une claque sur la cuisse de son petit-ami. Mme Pomfresh pouffa et Draco lui jeta un regard peu amène.

« Alors... étant donné que cette situation est clarifiée... Monsieur Potter... Monsieur Potter ? » Elle s'approcha de Harry qui fixait son meilleur ami avec horreur. Il sentit malgré lui son regard s'égarer sur Draco et la terreur s'inscrivit clairement dans ses traits. Pomfresh commença à paniquer.

« Monsieur Potter... » comme il ne réagissait pas, elle le secoua un peu :

« On se calme et on respire Monsieur Potter... » Mais elle eut juste le temps de le faire asseoir sur un lit vide avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Elle laissa échapper un soupir las.

« J'aurais du m'en douter. » Le ricanement de Severus Snape s'éleva, accompagné de celui, plus discret, de Draco et Blaise les aurait bien rejoint s'il ne s'était pas ramassé un pincement d'avertissement de son copain. Toutefois, quelque chose le tracassait. Ce regard vers Draco. Le regard-lien entre Ron et Draco qu'avait eu Potter. Lien... PAR LE SLIP DE MERLIN ?!

« Madame Pomfresh... » sa voix était bien chevrotante lorsqu'il posa enfin sa question :

« Est-ce que Draco est... enfin … a aussi un …

-Si Monsieur Malfoy est bien enceint ? Oui Monsieur Zabini. C'est magnifique ! » lâcha-t-elle sous le coup de l'enthousiasme, alors qu'elle soulevait les jambes de Harry pour l'allonger confortablement sur le lit. Blaise fixa Draco, choqué... avant de tourner de l'oeil et de s'évanouir dans les bras de Ron qui grimaça. Il se tourna vers Draco :

« Tu ne lui avais pas dit hein ? » Draco rougit. Potter en avait lui parlé à Weasley...

* * *

Draco regardait Blaise avec moquerie alors que celui-ci s'installait sur le lit à côté du sien.

« Alors ma jolie, on s'est remise de ses émotions ?

-Traître ! » Draco rit de bon cœur. Cela lui fit du bien de décompresser. Blaise démarra cependant les hostilités immédiatement :

« C'est dégoûtant... vous nous avez regardé faire... » Il marqua une pause avant de rajouter, à deux doigts de vomir :

« Et vous avez fait des trucs ! À dix mètres de nous ! C'est écœurant... » Draco haussa les épaules et clarifia :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé. Il m'a sauté dessus. » A ce souvenir, Draco tenta de ne pas réagir. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien l'effet de la bouche de Potter sur sa peau, la détermination de ses mains, la franchise de ses coups de rein. Il avait dû rougir car Blaise ricana.

« Et donc, la suite ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle suite ?

-Tu l'as revu j'espère...

-Non. » Blaise le regarda longuement.

« Comment ça 'non' ? » Draco aurait vraiment voulu ne pas paraître blessé en marmonnant :

« Potter voulait juste tirer son coup... » Il se força à continuer. « Ce qui devait être un plan machiavélique pour pousser Weasley dans tes bras s'est avéré être un traquenard pour me choper. » Blaise se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, lui prenant la main. Draco le repoussa en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Ne joue pas aux infirmières avec moi ! J'étais consentant ! Je savais que ce serait un coup d'une fois. Et ça m'arrangeait... » Il baissa la voix. « Mais j'aurais pas dû céder à mes impulsions. Maintenant je me retrouve avec ça... » Il caressa toutefois son ventre, intrigué de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou du moins quelque chose à l'intérieur. Blaise lui frotta l'épaule en signe de soutien.

A quelques mètres de là, Ron et Harry étaient aussi dans une bulle de silence.

« Et ça ne te fait pas peur ? » Ron haussa les épaules.

« Non. Enfin je réalise pas bien. C'est dur de se dire que c'est vrai. Tu te rends compte ? Un homme enceint... Y'a de quoi rendre dingo... Mais j'en ai parlé tout de suite à mes parents. Ils ont accusé le coup.

-Et Blaise ? » chuchota Harry en direction du serpentard. Ron sourit franchement.

« Il est adorable... » il semblait ailleurs. Harry le secoua.

« Oh oui... je veux dire... Il est venu avec moi dans le bureau de la directrice pour me soutenir face à mes parents. Il leur a expliqué qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Il a aussi dit que même si c'était surprenant et bizarre comme situation il était content. » Il sembla ému un instant et souffla :

« Maman l'a serré dans ses bras... Je crois qu'on a surmonté le pire. » Harry était scotché.

« Wow... Eh ben... » Il grogna à voix basse : « Tu as de la chance... » Ron gloussa.

« C'est vrai que j'imagine mal Lucius Malfoy te taper dans le dos avec enthousiasme alors que sa femme pleurerait de joie dans son mouchoir en soie brodée d'or. » Harry grimaça. Le roux passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui et déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Tu devrais aller parler avec ce sale blond là-bas avant que ses hormones ne prennent le contrôle de son corps et qu'il ne devienne invivable.

-Il est déjà invivable ! » se plaignit Harry.

« Tu le vivais plutôt bien y'a quelques temps, dans la paille et la sueur. » Il se ramassa un coup sur la tête. Pomfresh surgit, furax :

« Monsieur Potter ! Quel comportement de butor ! Frapper un homme enceint ! » Elle s'inquiéta :

« Vous n'avez pas mal Monsieur Weasley ? » Ron rit « Non. J'ai l'habitude. Je suis un meilleur ami battu. » Elle sourit faiblement en prenant soin de vérifier que son nouveau jouet n'était pas abîmé.

Draco releva la tête lorsque Potter se gratta la gorge maladroitement planté devant son pageot.

« Que veux-tu Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. Blaise papouillait Weasley.

« … Tu sors quand ? » Draco le scruta, suspicieux mais répondit toutefois :

« Demain... » Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Tu as réfléchi ?

-A quoi donc Potter ?

-Le bébé... Tu vas le garder ? Et tes parents ? Et …

-On se calme Potter... » Harry se tut, les yeux collés à ses chaussures. Draco soupira.

« Le mal est fait... Et puis comme ça je l'aurais cet héritier. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il faut savoir s'adapter. » Harry se tordit les mains.

« Tu as pensé à un prénom ? » Draco éclata de rire et le ventre de Harry se retourna trois fois sur lui-même.

« On a encore environ six mois pour penser à ce genre de choses... Pour le moment je me casse la tête à monter un plan d'approche de mes parents avec Snape. Et je réfléchis aux aménagement que je vais devoir faire dans ma chambre. » Harry rougit, se sentant bête.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide...

-On verra. » le coupa Draco. Et il le supplia presque quand il dit :

« Mais pas maintenant... » Harry hocha la tête et après un vague salut quitta l'atmosphère étouffante de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Voilà voilà:D

En espérant que ça vous plaît toujours. N'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé, et à argumenter si vous voulez me mettre à mort;)

Perso, je me régale avec Pomfresh ^^

La suite le Mercredi 27 Novembre 2013.


	3. II) L'Antivol

Coucou Mes Petits Pains au Raisin Chocolatés, voici la suite:D

(dans les temps YEAH)

* * *

**Chapitre II**

_**L'Antivol**_

Ron se leva brusquement de son lit pour se glisser dans celui de Draco. Il avança sa main sous l'oeil suspicieux du blond qui était prêt à dégainer sa baguette à toute tentative d'agression [nda : la paranoïa des Malfoy est accentuée par la grossesse]. Lorsqu'il la posa sur le ventre plat de Draco, celui-ci lui décolla une claque. Ron le fixa, choqué :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! » Draco l'assassina trois fois du regard avant de répliquer :

« Où croyais-tu fourrer tes sales mains de gros rustre Weasley ? » Ron rougit subitement.

« Oh... » Il se gratta les cheveux, au comble du malaise.

« Je voulais savoir si ça faisait pareil... Le bébé je veux dire... » Draco le quitta des yeux pour fixer son ventre, intrigué. Il jeta un œil à celui de Weasley, qui était aussi plat, quoique plus musclé, que le sien. Il soupira. C'est ainsi que Harry et Blaise entrèrent dans l'Infirmerie pour trouver Ron et Draco chacun une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur celui de son vis-à-vis, très concentrés et poussant des exclamations enthousiastes par moment. Le noir et le brun se coulèrent un regard incrédule avant de les interrompre.

« Salut vous deux ! » sourit Blaise avec malice. Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement. Le noir s'assit sur le lit de Draco pour embrasser amoureusement son petit-ami. Le blond se plaignit.

« Allez copuler ailleurs ! » Et comme les deux autres ne se séparaient pas pour autant, riant seulement entre deux bécots, il grogna :

« Satyres ! » Harry était resté debout devant le lit, pas trop près. Il osa demander :

« Vous faisiez quoi quand on est arrivé ? » Ron dut vouloir respirer car il décolla ses lèvres de celle de Blaise avant d'expliquer :

« Le bébé bouge. » Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas le bébé qui bouge. Il est bien trop petit encore. C'est la magie qui crée un environnement adéquat. » Ron fit la moue.

« Oui mais c'est pour le bébé. Alors quelque part, c'est comme s'il bougeait. » Blaise, fasciné, glissa sa main sous le pull de son chéri pour caresser son ventre. Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire débile lui grignota le visage et il babilla :

« Je l'ai senti ! Je l'ai senti ! » Draco émit un gémissement plaintif, mais inconsciemment, sa main vint se poser sur son ventre. Harry avait très envie de toucher le ventre de Draco pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien quelque chose là-dedans. Draco surprit son regard sur son ventre. Il articula silencieusement :

« N'y pense même pas... » et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

« Vous êtes prêts à sortir ? » Ron fourra ses affaires dans le sac que Blaise tenait et après un coup d'oeil circulaire hocha la tête. Il prit la main de son serpentard préféré et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en piaillant joyeusement. Harry s'approcha de Draco qui pliait soigneusement son pyjama qu'il mit dans sa mallette. Il était très soigné et le brun aurait bien voulu se moquer de lui s'il n'était pas si mal à l'aise.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il murmura :

« Tu voudrais pas parler ? » Draco fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et boucla sa valise. Il se retourna enfin vers lui et, l'air las, demanda :

« De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » Draco détailla l'infirmerie longtemps avant de souffler :

« D'après Snape, mon père va me déshériter. Alors... Je vais aller voir Dumbledore. Peut être qu'il aura une solution pour en échange de ce que je sais. » Harry lui sourit gentiment, un peu gêné.

« C'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en donne la peine... » Harry hésita puis se jeta à l'eau. Il fit un pas en avant et caressa maladroitement l'épaule de Malfoy. L'autre le repoussa brutalement et sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il crachait :

« Dégage ! » Harry ne se démonta pas, se contentant de ramener sa main à lui et de proposer :

« Je ne sais pas si ça peut jouer en ta faveur mais je pourrais lui dire ce que je pense. » Draco se raidit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » Harry ne réfléchit pas outre mesure avant de rétorquer.

« Ce qui te concerne concerne le bébé. Et par conséquent, ça me concerne. » Draco le fixa, sincèrement étonné. Il voulut parler, mais il n'avait rien prévu pour ce genre de discussion. Il soupira et contourna Harry pour sortir. Le brun ne se laissa pas ignorer et le suivit.

Lorsque le blond s'arrêta en face de son tableau, il se retourna brutalement vers Harry.

« As-tu autre chose à dire Potter ? » Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je voulais m'excuser. » Draco attendit.

« Pour la grange. » Draco se tendit.

« Je t'ai sauté dessus. Tu m'as repoussé. Mais j'ai insisté... J'aurais pas dû. » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« T'en avais pas envie... » Il bafouilla, paniqua, chuchota un rapide « Pardon » et s'enfuit en courant. Draco s'appuya contre sa porte, faisant ronchonner le personnage du tableau qui se faisait écraser.

« Imbécile de Potter... » Il grogna le mot de passe avant de disparaître dans ses quartiers, las et un peu perdu.

* * *

Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'attendait en compagnie de Granger en ce mercredi matin. La présence de Snape était justifiée en tant que parrain et directeur de sa maison mais celle de la Gryffondor le rendait suspicieux.

« Bonjour Draco, comment vous portez-vous ? » Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête et s'installa face au bureau directorial, son siège à quelques mètres de celui de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle le regardait avec curiosité et il fut tenté de la rembarrer direct par une bonne insulte mais face à l'autorité professorale, un tel acte aurait été totalement stupide.

« Mme Pomfresh m'a informé de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez et le Professeur Snape m'a prié de vous accorder un entretien. » Draco inclina légèrement la tête, attendant que la parole lui soit donnée.

« Vous souhaiteriez m'adresser une requête si j'ai bien saisi les propos de votre parrain. » La mise en évidence du lien de parenté ne rassura pas beaucoup Draco. Dumbledore aurait-il davantage prêté attention aux arguments du Maître des Potions qu'à ceux du Parrain Concerné ? Il y avait des chances...

Il fit abstraction de la présence de Granger qui pourtant l'indisposait puisque son parrain ne semblait pas se soucier outre mesure de son intrusion imprévue. Il décida d'aller droit au but.

« Je souhaite intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix. » Miss Je-sais-tout portait bien son surnom puisqu'elle ne broncha pas. Le Directeur ne s'étonna pas non plus.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qui motive votre choix ?

-Je ne serai plus en sécurité chez moi. » Hermione de son côté ne put s'empêcher d'en déduire que jusqu'ici le Serpentard s'était donc senti protégé avec ses parents Mangemorts.

« Je porte l'enfant de la cible principale de mon père. » Son annonce fit hoqueter le directeur et sourire Granger. Visiblement, Potter racontait tout à ses précieux amis à crinière et Pomfresh faisait des mystères au bonbonneux.

« Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il se servirait de moi pour affaiblir Potter. » Dumbledore, quelque peu remis de la nouvelle,ne résista pas à l'envie de mettre à l'épreuve la potentielle recrue.

« Vous ne souhaitez donc pas que Monsieur Potter soit mis en difficulté dans la mission qui est la sienne. » Draco serra les dents, rageur, mais sa voix posée s'éleva.

« Je me moque de Potter, que cela soit dit. Mais je ne tiens pas à accueillir la mort dans mon ventre. Il ne fait aucun doute que si Potter ne répond pas au chantage de mon père, l'intégrité physique de l'embryon soit fortement compromise. » Hermione ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et Dumbledore ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Snape lui, était assez fier de l'effet produit par Draco, il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Dumbledore sentit alors que quelqu'un essayait d'introduire ses pensées. Il reconnut la présence ferme mais plus faible que la sienne de Draco Malfoy. Le regard insistant de celui-ci posé sur Miss Granger le convainquit que l'adolescent souhaitait lui communiquer un argument qu'il ne serait probablement pas convenable d'énoncer à voix haute. Il laissa alors une partie de son esprit accessible. La voix du garçon résonna dans sa tête.

« Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'un enfant du Survivant également héritier des Malfoy serait une recrue décisive pour le camp de la Lumière. » Bien sûr, Dumbledore y avait pensé dès que Draco avait évoqué le deuxième parent. Et probablement que c'était pour cette même raison que Pomfresh avait gardé pour elle le lien de Harry avec l'enfant à naître. Toutefois, ce nouvel élément renforça sa résolution première d'accorder toute la protection nécessaire au jeune homme. L'intervention de Harry jouait grandement aussi. Le vieil homme avait été surpris par la requête de son protégé d'intégrer le fils Malfoy à l'Ordre. Après tout, qui n'avait pas eu vent de la haine qui existait entre ces deux êtres ? Le Sectumsempra de début d'année en témoignait. Mais bien sûr, tout s'éclairait maintenant. Cela lui fit se poser des questions sur le comment de l'union qui avait pu se réaliser entre Harry et Draco. Ils avaient manqué plusieurs fois de s'entre tuer et pourtant, ils étaient à l'origine de la vie même. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre cet étrange phénomène. Certes, les hormones perturbées des adolescents réservaient parfois quelques surprises mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas que des adolescents. Ils étaient des acteurs majeurs de la guerre.

La voix de Snape le fit sortir de ses pensées et son esprit repoussa Draco au loin.

« Monsieur le Directeur, Mademoiselle Granger souhaite vous faire part de sa vision des choses. » La jeune fille se gratta la gorge et une fois que Dumbledore l'eut autorisée, prit la parole.

« Professeur. Je n'aime pas Malfoy. Il m'a insulté un bon nombre de fois et s'est comporté avec mes amis ou moi comme le dernier des impolis. Il a probablement fait honte à tous les sorciers sang-purs chaque jour depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. » Draco voulut s'insurger mais Snape lui octroya un regard qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Cependant... Je pense qu'il se présente à vous avec sincérité aujourd'hui. Il vient de nous éviter à tous une bataille cruciale qui aurait pu se jouer. » Dumbledore sembla perdu. Draco la regarda, horrifié. Comment savait-elle ce qu'il n'avait dit à personne ? Elle ne se démonta pas et Snape clarifia :

« Draco a saboté tous ses efforts pour accomplir la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. » Draco se tourna vers son parrain, sidéré. Devenait-il fou ? Dumbledore comprit à l'air effaré du jeune homme qu'il se sentait perdu, trahi et en danger. Snape ajouta :

« Mademoiselle Granger est venue m'informer de la destruction de l'armoire à disparaître dont elle a été témoin hier en fin d'après-midi. Cet artefact avait été réparé par Monsieur Malfoy à dessein d'introduire les Mangemorts dans Poudlard lors de la dernière nuit de Juin prochain. » Draco était choqué.

Dumbledore regarda Draco d'un œil nouveau. Le jeune Malfoy était plus malin qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses tentatives avortées d'empoisonnement l'avaient conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne mettrait pas sa mission à exécution. Mais créer un couloir secret reliant Poudlard au monde extérieur afin d'y introduire les êtres les plus dangereux et cruels qui existât pour s'occuper personnellement de lui, c'était foutrement ambitieux et bien pensé. Il soupira mentalement. Il y avait échappé de peu. Certes Severus lui en aurait parlé, mais tout de même. Et encore... Severus semblait l'avoir appris de Miss Granger. Il respira longuement et conclut :

« Je demanderai au professeur Flitwick de renforcer les protections de la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy et de placer des sortilèges de traçage sur sa personne. En outre, comme il est bien trop dangereux pour vous de fréquenter outre-mesure certains membres de Serpentard, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous déplacer seul Draco. Mademoiselle Granger vous accompagnera jusqu'à vos appartements pour cette fois. J'enverrai votre directeur de Maison vous faire part des autres mesure visant à vous mettre en sûreté. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous demander de prêter serment pour intégrer l'Ordre. »

Draco frémit. Il y était. Son destin basculait. Inconsciemment, il plaça une main sur son ventre pour se donner du courage, manquant le regard doux et le demi-sourire de Granger face à ce geste.

« Monsieur Snape vous parrainera dans votre entrée dans l'Ordre. » Draco releva la tête au moment de signer pour fixer son parrain. Celui-ci était membre de l'Ordre ? Cela ne l'étonna guère et justifiait la confiance que Dumbledore avait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en était douté mais maintenant, il était reconnaissant à son parrain de partager son secret avec lui. Il songea à la marque des ténèbres qui ornait son avant-bras gauche. Ils seraient désormais deux tatoués à avoir échappé à leur maître.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tous les trois confortablement installés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune des rouge-et-or et la jeune fille babillait joyeusement, au grand dam de Harry qui boudait.

« C'est génial ! Je vais être tata ! » Mais elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

« Vraiment les garçons, je vous pensais plus raisonnables. N'avez-vous donc pas pensé à vous protéger ? » Elle s'arrêta, afficha un air réjoui et s'exclama encore :

« Je vais être tata ! Dites-moi que vous allez me prendre comme marraine ?! » Elle était surexcitée. Ron fit abstraction de cette dernière question pour réagir aux accusations premières.

« Hermione... Crois-moi, si le mec que tu convoites depuis un an te sautait dessus, tu ne te poserais pas de question et tu foncerais. » La jeune fille fit la moue et lança, fière d'elle :

« Et comment expliques-tu que moi je ne sois pas enceinte ? » Ron vira rouge pivoine. Imaginer les ébats amoureux de sa meilleure amie ne l'enchantait guère. Il marmonna avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible :

« J'imagine que Goyle est strictement pragmatique... » Hermione se perdit dans ses souvenirs, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oh que non, Grégory n'était pas « strictement pragmatique... » bien au contraire. Ron ajouta en gloussant :

« Il doit tellement être du style à annoncer ce qu'il s'apprête à faire voire à demander ce qu'il doit faire. » Harry ricana à son tour et Hermione, lasse des moqueries incessantes sur son petit copain qui n'était pas si bête et empoté que ça, décida de couper court à toute hilarité.

« Dis-moi Harry, toi tu ne regrettes absolument pas cet élan primitif totalement animal ? » Le rire d'Harry mourut dans sa gorge et il lui jeta un regard blessé. Ron éructa :

« Bravo Hermione. Bien joué... » Il entoura les épaules de son ami d'un bras et lui frotta l'épaule pour le réconforter. Une sirène retentit alors subitement dans la salle commune, et bientôt surgirent des visages ensommeillés des escaliers menant aux dortoirs. En effet, il était bien minuit ou minuit et demi et à part nos trois compères, tous jouissaient avant cette stridence d'un sommeil insouciant. Un Seamus en boxer gris se dirigea vers eux, totalement aveuglé par sa mauvaise humeur d'être ainsi réveillé et grogna :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

-Que veux-tu qu'on en sache ? » souligna Ron.

« Z'êtes préfets, non ? » Soudain, le tableau d'entrée bascula pour laisser entrer une McGonagall aux traits et au chignon tirés. Diable, ne l'enlève-t-elle donc jamais ? Elle avisa des trois élèves encore habillés et renvoya les autres se coucher. Elle évalua les trois adolescents et jeta un sort d'abord sur Hermione puis sur Harry avant d'hésiter. Lorsque le troisième sort tomba sur Ron, l'alarme infernale prit fin. Le rouquin sursauta, s'agitant.

« Je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait Professeur.

-Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Weasley... Mais vous réglerez cette histoire de sort d'appartenance avec votre petit-ami demain.

-Comment ? » s'étonna Ron, totalement paumé. La directrice fit un énorme effort pour expliquer :

« Visiblement, Monsieur Zabini a placé sur vous un sort visant à le prévenir en cas de contact physique jugé inapproprié. D'où cette alarme... » Ron vira au rouge carmin. Il n'avait pas osé ?!

Surgit alors, paniqué, un Blaise Zabini en pyjama rayé, sous les protestations véhémentes de la Grosse Dame. Il se figea en découvrant le regard sévère de McGo.

« Oups...

-Oui Oups comme vous dîtes Monsieur Zabini... J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard pour avoir réveillé tout le château et vous aurez deux heures de colle en ma compagnie pour avoir jeté un sort sur un de vos camarades. » Passant sur le fait qu'il se trouvait dans les locaux d'une autre maison que la sienne, elle s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Morphée. Blaise leva le regard sur Ron. Celui-ci était furax.

« Alors comme ça on n'a pas confiance ? » Vipérin, Blaise répliqua :

« Visiblement j'avais raison. » Ron se leva, rouge de colère à présent.

« Je n'ai touché personne et personne ne m'a touché !

-Explique-moi pourquoi l'alarme s'est déclenchée alors ? » Ron allait lui balancer que son alarme, il pouvait se la coller là où il pensait mais Harry se gratta la gorge :

« Euh... c'est peut être de ma faute en fait... » Hermione saisit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oh. Oui. C'est cela. Ron l'a prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. » dit-elle à l'intention de Blaise. Celui-ci pesta :

« Comment je pouvais savoir aussi que vous étiez aussi tactiles vous les rouges ? » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, Harry sourit et Ron bouda. Blaise s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Hey... » Il posa une main sur son épaule mais le rouquin se dégagea. Blaise regarda ses pieds et murmura : « Je le referai plus promis. » Comme le roux ne réagissait pas il lui jeta le contresort.

« Voilà, je l'ai enlevé. » Comme son petit-ami ne décolérait pas, il jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré aux deux autres Lions qui lui sourirent en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Blaise soupira « Bonne nuit » et regagna la porte. A peine avait-il passé le portrait que Ron se précipitait à sa suite en jurant : « Eh merde ! ». Ses deux amis rirent avant de monter se coucher.

* * *

Un chapitre court donc...

_NOTE IMPORTANTE :_

Alors... Haem. Comme certains l'auront peut être remarqué à la lecture de ce chapitre... Il y a une BIG incohérence de malade avec le Prologue. Dans celui-ci j'évoque la dette de vie de Draco envers Harry qui donc est établie après que ce dernier l'ait sauvé lors de la Bataille de Poudlard de l'incendie de la salle sur demande. Et là... Je vous montre des personnages pris dans la guerre, visiblement en cours de Tome Six. Donc... c'est... N'importe nawak... Mais cela s'explique par le fait que quand j'ai écrit le chapitre 1, je suis repassée spontanément au contexte Tome 6, que j'ai davantage l'habitude de traiter... Malin... Du coup, je me suis aperçue de mon erreur il y a environ six-sept heures en cours d'Anglais [OUI LA VILAINE ELLE ETAIT PAS CONCENTREE C'EST MAL BERK BERK] alors que ce chapitre est prêt depuis environ une semaine et demi. Donc... Vous imaginez que je n'ai pas vraiment eu moyen de résoudre la question en si peu de temps.

Donc, je continue sur l'idée que nous sommes dans le T6 et je vais tâcher de justifier le Prologue le plus tôt possible. Sorry d'avance pour cette énormissime bourde.

Prochain Post le _**Mercredi 11 décembre 2013**_ avec au programme :

-Deux tasses de thé pour deux bornés

Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à suggestionner, critiquer ou louanger;)


End file.
